


Kiss The frustrated, Distract The Busy

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M, Original work - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Recording, Tumblr, ifeverfoundpleasereturn, imadethisforthereblogs, repost, sadiembm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many short septiplier prompts made by my friendo on tumblr (imadethisforthereblogs)<br/>Originally posted by me on my tumblr ifeverfoundoleasereturn.tumblr.com/septiplier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The frustrated, Distract The Busy

**Author's Note:**

> "Random kisses in the middle of someone’s recording that leaves them flustered and they get frustrated that they have more to edit." Is the prompt by imadethisforthereblogs on tumblr

One of the things that always frustrated Jack was when Mark came in and interrupted his recordings. It wasn't as if Jack were try harding these games, or that he couldn't just edit the interruptions out - because he could. That was the problem, he had to edit more out of his videos because Mark popped his head in or came to bother Jack. So when the Irishman felt strong arms wrap lazily around his shoulders and Marks chin rest upon his head, the vibrations of Marks humming sending a tingly feeling across his scalp.  
"Mark, what do ye-"  
Marks head moved off to rest near his shoulder where he kissed at the juncture between Jacks neck and shoulders. Jack cursed silently as he pulled Mark fully into his lap, swivel chair protesting as Jack brought the Americans lips onto his own. And just as Jack was prepared to dash the recording and have at his boyfriend, he leaves. Suddenly Mark leaves his embrace, his lap, and with a heavy flowing and flustered laugh from the hall he was gone. Frustration poured from jacks very pores. He was flying at half mast and abandoned with nothing but his beautiful, gorgeous, obnoxious and ever distracting boyfriend on his mind and he had a lot of footage to edit out of his video now.  
Ugh, he was gonna make Mark pay for this shit later. But for now he had to finished this recording.  
And he did, Jack cornered the unsuspecting man in the hallway outside his recording room. The heaviest of make outs of was broken up intermittently by the most ferocious of tickle fights. And eventually a tumble into bed and a movie to accompany them.   
While Jack hated editing his videos when interruptions came about, Mark surely hated doing so more. Jack had the wonderful and horrible habit of entering his space while recording just as he does Jack. However Jack never stayed, it was always a quick peck or hug or something stupid like bringing him a cookie or something to drink. While that was all fine, and Mark loved every second of it when it happened, he hated having to go through and edit the fuck out of his videos to cut out where Jack threw off his groove. But no matter how many times Jack comes in, smooching his face and humming I love you's, Mark couldn't help the butterfly feeling in his stomach- or the sinking acknowledgement that he would need to spend another hour editing.


End file.
